Ghost-Spirited Puffs
Ghost-Spirited Puffs is an episode of The Powerpuff Girls from the original series' third season. The episode was written and storyboarded by Craig McCracken. Plot The Mayor has sent the Girls on a Friday night to eliminate spirits from the haunted house so it could be turned into a vacation home by Saturday morning, but a ghost tries to scare them during their stay at the house. Voice Cast Main voices *Catherine Cavadini as Blossom *Tara Strong as Bubbles *Elizabeth Daily as Buttercup *Tom Kenny as the Narrator, the Mayor of Townsville *Jennifer Martin as Ms. Sara Bellum *Roger L. Jackson as Mojo Jojo Guest starring *Trey Parker as the Ghost *T.K. Carter as Sledgehammer 'O Possum (The Bloody Head Fairy) Trivia *Inspired by the Ren and Stimpy segment, Haunted House, and the rejected Tiny Toon Adventures segment, Hi, Spirits. *Prior to All Chalked Up, this is the first 22-minute episode to use digital ink and paint. *The Ghost was originally intended to be a villain in the beginning, but later reformed in the end after the Girls convinced him to scare Mojo. *This was the only episode in season three to use digital coloring. *Trey Parker guest starred in this episode, making it the first family-friendly related project he ever worked on prior to Despicable Me 3 in 2017. **For the role of the Ghost, Parker used his natural speaking voice for the character. *The Ghost was designed different from all of the other characters, probably because he is drawn in a 1940s Disney cartoony art style. **Kathi Castillo was guest character designer on this episode. *Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network executives had a little conversation about whether they should reuse the Bloody Head Fairy scene in the episode or not. It was up to John Kricfalusi's Spümco to decide. **At one point, Pat Ventura's Sledgehammer 'O Possum (from the What-A-Cartoon shorts of the same name) was originally planned to be the Bloody Head Fairy. **The scene was shown uncut when it first aired. All subsequent airings had this scene cut due to it being too adult-oriented for a kid-friendly series. It can still be seen in Canadian airings on YTV. *Mojo Jojo is mentioned once and he is later seen being scared away by the Ghost. **The scene is a bit similar to the scene from the later SpongeBob SquarePants segment Ghost Host where Squidward is scared away by the Flying Dutchman. Production notes * Although this episode aired in 2001, it was made in 2000. Reception This episode received generally positive reviews from critics and fans alike. Quotes * "(spots the Powerpuff Girls, then turns to the audience) Oh, boy. Three new victims. I can hardly wait to scare the colors out of them. Watch me put on my most hideous grimace (puts on a face, walks to the front door and prepares to scare the girls)" - Ghost. ---- * "Happy halloween! (gives the ghost candy)" - Powerpuff Girls. * "(angrily) THAT'S IT! I QUIT!! (takes off mask, calm and annoyed) Look, I'm a ghost! I've been trying to scare you girls all through this picture! But, I'm a failure (throws mask off screen and angrilly, yet depressed, walks away)" - Ghost. * "(talks to himself, while sitting at the bottom of the stairs) I'm a failure. I couldn't even scare a paranoid schizophrenic" - Ghost. * "Oh, come on, try again" - Blossom. * "We'll do better" - Buttercup. * "We promise" - Bubbles. * "Don't patronize me! (sniffs) It's no use!" - Ghost. ---- * "Wait! (smacks hammer and nail away from the Ghost) We know somebody you can scare" - Blossom. * "But, who would be foolish enough to be scared of me and my ghostly tricks? (Blossom whispers at him) Seriously? (rubs his hands together slowly) Sounds like a plan" - Ghost. Gallery ghost_boy.png ghost_boy_2.jpg ghost_spirited_puffs_production_drawing.jpg ghost_spirited_puffs_bloody_head_fairy_deleted_scene.jpg|A deleted scene, with Sledgehammer 'O Possum as the Bloody Head Fairy. Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:2001 Category:Cartoon Network Category:Episodes Category:GrishamAnimationStudios102's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Hand-drawn animation Category:Digital ink and paint